


Miraculous Spell!!

by SkyWithoutSun



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrinette, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Cat, F/M, Halloween, Lukanette, Magic, Paris (City), alternative universe
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-05
Updated: 2019-03-05
Packaged: 2019-11-12 08:33:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18007448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkyWithoutSun/pseuds/SkyWithoutSun
Summary: [AU! Halloween] En el lado mágico de París todos esperan al día de Haloween para poder asustar a los pobres humanos. Marinette se queda con Luka para disfrutar de lo sola que se queda la ciudad. ¿Qué pasa cuando se encuentren con un gato negro?





	Miraculous Spell!!

Para una bruja novata como era ella, Marinette odiaba Halloween. Era el día favorito de todos porque el portal hacia el mundo humano se abría de par en par, para uso y disfrute de cualquiera. Sabía que varios de sus compañeros se estaban escapando para realizar mil y una bromas terroríficas, pero no iban con su estilo. No quería desperdiciar su torpe-poder en humanos que no se lo merecían. Quería pasar ese día tan especial con Luka. Le había asegurado que habían cosas del mundo mágico que solo ocurrían si uno se quedaba.

Y es que, en el lado mágico de París, habían cosas que desafiaban a la lógica humana. Desde compañeros metamorfos, a los más espantosos hechizos. Ella no era más que una híbrida entre el hechicero de las comidas espeluznantes de París y la magia herbal de China. Al no tener nada claro, ella estaba en una especie de limbo-mágico donde aún tenía que encontrar de qué iban a tratar sus hechizos. A veces pensaba que podría hacer postres y las mejores virguerías con las hierbas a parte de tés mágicos y, otras veces pensaba que siempre se iba a quedar con su Torpe-Magia, aquella que, al no encasillarse en nada, solo iba a recurrir a las cosas medio-hechas. Así solo se hacían más divertidas las clases de pócimas (nadie se olvidaba de la vez que invocó a una mezcla de pulpo y tiburón) o la de portales (tampoco nadie se podía olvidar de la vez que abrió un portal al microverso de los monóculos ciegos cantarines).

Con Luka a su lado, las torpezas a medias eran otra cosa. Eran mucho más felices y alegres. Ese hechicero musical tenía un algo que no terminaba de explicar que era. Quizás eran sus notas cuando tocaba una canción de supuesto amor o era cuando de cualquier cosa podía crear un instrumento que tocara solo la canción que él le pidiera. Realizar hechizos con él era otra cosa. Le aseguro que, como la parte mágica de París se quedaba solo, pasaban cosas mágicamente imposibles. Por eso se quedaba con él en el barco encantado de su madre. Al parecer, su madre, la famosa capitana de barcos fantasma libertad, estaba invitada a una fiesta horrible por Caronte. Al parecer, le estaba echando los anzuelos desde hacía tiempo. Y ella se iba a quedar solos porque sus padres se iban a ir a un restaurante humano donde servían postres terroríficos a modo de aniversario...

Miró en su buhometer que ya llegaba tarde a la cita.

" ¡Lo siento, de veras! "

" Tranquila... justo a tiempo "

Luka le cogió de la mano para guiarla hasta el cementerio. Agradecía que siempre fuera de noche y hubiera poca luz, así no se apreciaba el terrible sonrojo que tenía en ese momento. Dentro del cementerio finos fantasma blanco azúcar glacé salían de sus sepulturas y del mismo aire negro por la ceniza se alzaban al ritmo de la música de un DJ que parecía haber muerto por electrocución músical. Luka saludo a todos y la presentó lo que parecía en sociedad fantasmagórica, a lo que Marinette estaba completamente desconcertada.

" DJ-Burbuja murió porque su líquido especial para burbujas flipantes se derramó sobre su mesa de mezcla viejo y aquello soltó muchos chispazos mortales. Están celebrando que en esta noche vienen los sustos románticos."

" ¿Todos los muertos por amor están aquí? " preguntó asombrada la torpe bruja

" Incluso Romeo y Julieta "

" Pero si esos son ficticios "

" Y los humanos creen que todo estos es falso y creo que nosotros nos sentimos muy vivos... lo siento Chucky " dijo Luka al ver que el fantasma de un niño se había puesto triste al escucharlo.

Marinette se dejó llevar por toda la fiesta, entre bebidas y demás, ya no sabía siquiera si aún era 31 de octubre. Por un momento, mientras hablaba con los fantasmas, se dio cuenta de que le gustaría, como a Juleka, ser bruja de fantasmas, una protectora del hilo de la muerte, pero sabía que ese título solo lo poseía las mujeres Couffaine y la familia de hechiceros supremos Agreste, aquellos que nadie les veía nunca porque, casi siempre, al ser supremos, estaban en el mundo humano. A veces no entendía cómo era que podían tener dos hechiceros supremos...

" Es porque el tema del Alcalde Supremo murió con la traición de los Agreste y como ese señor se la pasa con familia en el otro mundo, no nos podemos quedar sin Hechicero Supremo " recordó las sabias palabras de la profesora Bustier. Si, aquello significaba que Chloé Burgeois, aquella mujer se consideraba QueenBee, debía ser la alcaldesa suprema o hechicera suprema 2. Temía por su preciado mundo mágico.

" ¿Tus poderes son telares? " le preguntó un fantasma con traje hecho a medida. Al morir de aquella forma, el azúcar glacé fantasmagórico se ceñía y pegaba de una forma casi cuidando la figura esbelta de cada persona. Algunos, al odiar lo que llevaban puesto, sustituían el traje por lo que les venía en gana. El manto transparente les permitía esa libertad después de la muerte. Marinette negó con la cabeza " Porque ese conjunto es fantasmagórico... te lo quiero plagiar pero con pantalones campana. ¡ideal! "

" Si que lo he hecho yo pero... no soy siquiera una buena bruja de nada. Solo soy una torpe-bruja "

" Ya encontrarás tu especialidad, si no puedes hacer como muchas: pasar al otro lado y descubrir el futuro de las personas... aunque últimamente la gente cree que es una estafa "

Aquello era normal, al pasar al otro lado, sus poderes se iban marchitando si no tenían un guardián o kwami que albergarán sus poderes. Por lo que esas visiones de futuro cada vez se veían peor y el poder de las Cartas Fournier iban volviéndose cada vez más locas e inestables hasta prenderse fuego a sí mismas. Ella no quería ser parte de ese mundillo, prefería seguir siendo una de las torpe-brujas que se dedicaba a tejer y crear artilugios mágicos para soltarlos por el París humano y ver que tanto caos o paz llevaban con ellos.

" Mira, ya empieza " Luka le sacó de sus pensamientos para ver cómo los lamentos humanos iban transformándose en preciosas gemas del cielo oscuro del París mágico hasta iluminar, entre gritos, de un rojo vibrante la torre Eiffel. Si, eso era señal de que ya empezaba la desbandada al mundo humano y bien pocos se quedaban.

El hechicero de la música cogió su mano y la llevó campo a través, para ver como era el París mágico sin brujas, vampiros u hombres lobo. Era más terrorífico que cuando estaba lleno de seres sobrenaturales. y estaban ellos dos solos, hasta el alcalde se había marchado a hacer el mal por un día. Por el silencio se podía escuchar la música del DJ-Burbuja fantasma a pesar de estar en el cementerio, a algunos Pintores Errantes intentando dibujar Rococó eterno en medio de las calles... pero estaban ellos dos. No se escuchaba ni a un animal mágico. Era el momento que ella estaba esperando para poder hacerlo realidad: decir que le gustaba Luka. Ambos estaban compartiendo miradas. Entre los brochazos sonoros de los Pintores y la música del DJ muerto, eran una de las mejores atmósferas creadas. Era el momento.

O eso creía.

La magia entre ambos se había roto al escuchar unos maullidos.

" ¿Qué hace aquí un gato negro? " preguntó Luka, asombrado al encontrar la fuente de los maullidos. En un plan de saneamiento por sobrepoblación gatuna negra y llevaba de terror al París humano, el alcalde decidió que todos los gatos negros fueran expulsados, por lo que se habían pasado a rareza y prohibición.

Marinette se había agachado para intentar cogerlo, pero este chistó de forma agresiva. Intentando hacer gala de sus torpe-poderes, agarró uno de sus botones y con un hechizo de comida de su padre, hizo una cookie. Se la ofreció con una gran sonrisa y el gató lo cogió con cierto recelo. La pareja vio como la devoró sin perder miga y deseaba más. Solo en ese momento no le hizo ascos y se dejó mimar por la chica de las coletas. Luka lo intentó acariciar, pero enseguida le sacó sus garras.

" le gustas mucho... "

" ...pero parece que a tí no "

" Lastima que no te lo puedas quedar... en cuanto El Alcalde Supremo o Chloé se enteren... Bueno, tienes unas horas antes de devolverlo al mundo humano... "

" Busquemos un portal y sigamos disfrutando de nuestro París " Las palabras de Marinette estaban cargadas de negatividad. No se quería desprender de aquel precioso gato negro, pero sabía que si desafiaba las leyes de alguien con posición mayor que el de ella, estaba obligada a enfrentarse. Si, varias veces se había enfrentado a Chloé y habían mezclas de derrota y victoria. Pero hablar de su padre, el alcalde del mágico París, eran otras ligas. Era tener la posibilidad de ser la alcaldesa de París Mágico en cuestión de hechizos. Algo muchísimo más serio. Sabía que Luka no se lo estaba recordando con malas intenciones, pero realmente dolía no tener a un buen compañero animal. Además, aún no había hecho los exámenes para tener un guardián... claro, ¿cómo iba a tener un guardián si ni siquiera sabía de qué iban sus poderes?

Con el gato en brazos y Luka a la derecha, fueron al portal más cercano. Abrazaba al gato, que no dejaba de ronronear en su pecho. Cada vez se le hacía más difícil tener que despegarse del minino.

" ¿Seguro que no hay posibilidad de quedarme con Chat Noir, Luka? ¿O le queda mejor el nombre de Plagg? "

" Marinette, ya sabes que pasarán cosas preciosas como la tengas... "

" No me creo que tener a este ser horrible pueda ser tan bueno "

A medida que iba diciendo, iba abrazándolo cada vez más. No pudo resistirse a darle un beso en el pico, para disgusto de Luka.

" ¿De verdad le das un beso a él antes que a mi? " se notaba cierta celosía en sus palabras.

De pronto y porrazo, Marinette soltó al gato. Este cayó para arriba, rodeado de una extraña luz verde. Para sorpresa de ambos, el gato se había transformado en un chico rubio de ojos verdes y ropas negras. Las terminaciones de sus ropas negras eran plateadas, símbolo de la familia Agreste.

" ¡Gracias, Marinette! Ese hechizo me estaba matando... "

" ¡EL FUTURO HECHICERO SUPREMO! " Gritaron los dos, horrorizados.

" Los futuros hechiceros supremos también se equivocan de hechizos de vez en cuando " dijo entre risas " hacer hechizos en el mundo humano es mucho más complejo que en el mágico. ¿Me podéis llevar a un portal? "

" ...a eso íbamos " pudo decir Luka después de que ambos regresaran de la impresión.

Marinette estaba completamente avergonzada. Si, era el momento para que ella se declarara a Luka después de tanto tiempo siendo grandes amigos. Y en vez de eso, solo había logrado dar su primer beso sincero a un gato que resultaba ser el futuro hechicero supremo, que estaba encarcelado en un hechizo metamorfo.

" Normalmente tu familia está en el mundo humano... ¿Cómo sobrevives? " le preguntó Luka para romper el hielo

" A base de un kwami al que llamé Plagg. Lo tengo desde que naci, practicamente. Con este pequeño aún mantengo mis poderes a lo máximo establecido por los parámetros incrédulos del mundo humano. Ya cuando estoy en el mundo humano es otra cosa, porque se disparan los parametros, mis poderes se desestabilizan y me vuelven un poco loco "

" ¿Ya sabes que todos sabemos que te vas a casar con la hija del alcalde? "

" Ya no podré. Por fin he encontrado mi vía de escape. " En ese momento, ambos se miraron, sin saber porque. "Me quedaré como tejesombras en el mundo humano y haré que el legado Agreste pase a mejores manos embrujadas"

" No digas eso... ahora sí que el alcalde va a ser el hechicero supremo... "

"Basta de hablar de horrores... ¿Pareja? "

"¡No!" Dijo Marinette completamente sonrojada

"Que bien..."

Aquello descolocó a la chica de las coletas.

"Relaja, gatito" se atrevió a decir Luka, quien se mostraba un tanto molesto por como se estaba dando la situación con aquel chico prácticamente desconocido "que estamos al lado del portal. Hora de volver al mundo humano"

Ambos enseñaron al chico Agreste una ventana abierta que enseñaba una plaza de día. El reloj de en medio de la plaza le mostraba que aún eran las siete de la mañana, pero ya se escuchaban gritos y se podían ver las sombras de sus compatriotas haciendo locuras en aquella libertad sin necesidad de trucos y tratos. Marinette nunca tuvo un especial deseo por ir a hacer lo que se suponían que debían hacer, como seres fantásticos que eran, se esperaba mucho más de ella misma.

"¿Seguro que no queréis conocer los placeres del susto y la posesión?"

"Compañero... eso ha sonado fatal. Y no. Nosotros somos felices aquí, con los Fantasmas Glacé y los Pintores Errantes del eterno rococo" le dijo Luka con tono tranquilo.

"Bueno... siempre la primera vez asusta... asi que..."

Sin ninguna razón aparente, agarró de las manchas mangas del traje de Marinette y la arrastró a la mundo humano. Ella alzó la mano intentando agarrar al sorprendido Luka, pero no lo alcanzó. Solo pudo decirle un no antes de que atravesará el portal.

Pasar por primera vez el portal le dio náuseas. Quería vomitar el desayuno de Calatortitas Glacegoricas. Sabía que no las podía vomitar, marchaban demasiado. Le costó un rato recomponerse.

"¡Devuélveme al mundo mágico, Agreste!" Le exigió nada más encontrarlo tumbado en el jardín. Le costó verse en un parque humano, con luz del sol brillante y puro... Ardía su sola aparición. Necesitaba sombra de forma urgente.

" se nota que es tu primera vez... estas casi roja "

Ella se giró para ver al chico Agreste. No tenía típicas ropas del mundo mágico, eran unas ropas clásicas negras típicas del reino humano de aquella sub-cultura que tanto los idolatraba. Marinette no pudo evitar reír. Aquella apariencia le resultaba muy brillante.

"Pareces...un niño"

" Oficialmente en este mundo somos adolescentes " dijo con una sonrisa burlona " Y pensarán que te vas a una mala fiesta de disfraces "

Marinette se sintió ofendida. Decidió ignorarlo y buscar con la mirada donde podría estar el portal para regresar al lado de Luka. Solo podía ver cosas mundanas, simplemente decoradas con papeles naranjas intentando ser terroríficos y solo quedando en mediocres. Ni rastro de un portal. Ella ya sabía la teoría, de como eran los diferentes tiempos y como iba la magia en el mundo humano, sus calificaciones de la academia lo podían demostrar, per verlo en persona era otra cosa. Se sentía completamente perdida y, para rematar, con el futuro supremo.

" ¿Ya quieres irte?¡Si acabas de llegar! ¡No has conocido siquiera un Starbucks! "

" Nunca he querido ir al mundo humano. Nunca me ha llamado la atención asustar a la gente. Pero como si a ti te importara... " Marinette empezó aquella confesión de forma espontánea. Paró al ver la cara del chico, mirándola como si hubiera dicho algo inimaginable. " ¿Qué miras? "

" Tendrias que tenerme más confianza. Voy a ser un hechicero supremo. Aunque sea un poco de respeto "

" Después de arrastrarme a un portal sin mi consentimiento, que te muestre respeto QueenBee. Llévame a un portal "

" A cambio de un gran favor. " Su sonrisa no le daba ninguna confianza. Agobiada de sentir tanto el sol, ella terminó por asentir. " Necesito que te hagas pasar por mi prometida "

" ¡¿Qué?! "

" Es la única forma de librarme de ella. Solo te haces pasar por ahi, vuelves al mundo mágico y aquí no ha pasado nada. Chloé no se entera, por lo que no tendrás que enfrentarte a ella y puedes seguir con tu chico viendo fantasmas "

" ¿Fijo que me llevas al lado mágico antes de las 12 ? "

" En mi mansión, por defecto, siempre hay un portal abierto. Hablas con él y te marchas. "

Ella terminó por acceder, al no saber donde estaba la gente y no tener la confianza suficiente de hacer un hechizo o pócima en aquel lado no mágico de París. Ante aquel si, él la abrazó con demasiado entusiasmo. La terminó de soltar y entre palabras dichas a prisa, no entendía a donde la llevaba de la mano.

Ya no sabía si estaba roja del sol o de el contacto con el Agreste.

A pesar de ser una hora tan temprana, pudo ver varias cosas. Solo pararon en una cafetería, donde Adrien hizo pedir un desayuno. No dejaba de ser un chico rico.

" Adrien. Mi nombre es Adrien, Marinette " Casi se le atragantó el cruasán. " Tengo la historia montada y aquí apuntado " le sacó una hoja de papel. Marinette se sintió un tanto utilizada, se notaba que era algo que tenía bien pensado y solo necesitaba a cualquier chica. Y, como buena torpe-bruja, ella había caído " Y cualquier cosa, solo hablo yo "

" ¿Tan desesperado estás? "

" Si "

" ¿Y de verdad vuelvo al lado mágico de París? "

" ¿Tantas ganas de ver a ese chico sin cejas? "

" Las tiene y no es solo por él... no quiero hacer cosas malas. "

" ...Que bonito es el amor " dijo con un tono burlón, a lo que Marinette agarró y le tiró el sobre de azúcar a la cara.

" Ya te gustaría saber que es el amor, minino. Y no me gusta sentir tanto el sol "

Para su sorpresa, Adrien aun no la llevaba a su casa. Estaba conociendo bajo un sol agobiante de octubre los desencantos del París humano. Podía ver y reconocía a compañeras que veían asombradas que el chico Agreste la llevaba de la mano, como a una mala turista, aun llevando su traje. Marinette podía ver como la gente se detenía a ver su estilo a contra de los de los demás. Cada vez que veía a una chica disfrazada de bruja solo se preguntaba tres cosas:

¿No tenía frío?

¿De verdad podía caminar con eso?

¿De verdad pensaba que eso era un traje de bruja?

No podía negar que si, cada vez el disgusto con el chico se estaba pasando. Por razones que ella desconocía, en ningún momento dejó de agarrar su mano. Era un contacto que cada vez le daba un poco más de asco, dado al sudor que se iba mezclando. Las veces que le soltaba las aprovechaba para limpiarse las manos y dejarlas enfriar, tarea fácil por el gélido otoño francés, pero en cuanto saludaba o se fijaba en algo de la belleza francesa, notaba como su mano la aprisionaba, con la excusa de que, por una vez que etaba en el París humano, no podía dejarse ningún detalle por ver.

" la moda es algo exquisita " dijo al ver los famosos escaparates lleno de lujosas prendas. Cada una de aquellas era una versión horrible de lo que podía ver en el París mágico " Ver esto dan ganas de ser diseñadora, de verdad "

" ¿Bruja telar?No es que sea un buen empleo... aunque tendrías un buen sueldo " le matizó su compañero de viaje " tienes que mirar como son las pasarelas de Halloween "

" Por mucho que te diga que estoy maravillada ante estas cosas, no te puedo negar que quiero volver ya al lado mágico. Muchas gracias, Adrien, de verdad, pero quiero volver ya "

Ante aquella frase, vio que el rubio se quedaba un poco pálido, cambió su expresión y con un tono un tanto apagado, guió a Marinette hasta su casa. Podía entender hasta un punto que viera en ella una amiga y a alguien que podía empujarla a sacar lo peor de cada ciudadano y pasar un Halloween de miedo, pero solo podía pensar en volver a ver la fiesta de los fantasmas, los pintores errantes dibujando rococó en las calles y sobre todo a Luka.

" Esta es mi casa "

Se le cayó la mandíbula al suelo. Aquella mansión era más grande que la alcaldía del lado mágico de París. Se veía infranqueable con aquellos blanco y altos muros, con una cámara a cada esquina. Aquello solo confirmaba que daba igual en que lado de París estuviera, simplemente seguía siendo un chico rico. Si ya ver la tecnología que usaban los humanos podía ser un tanto sorprendente, no podía negar que toda la que había en aquella casa se sentía hasta superior.

" Tu padre está akumatizando a algunos por Halloween, esperad un poco en el comedor "

" ¿De verdad el hechicero supremo malgasta tiempo haciendo el mal? " preguntó un tanto indiscreta Marinette al escuchar aquello de la secretaria.

" Como todo hechicero supremo, en los días malos hace maldades y en los días bueno hace... ¿buenidades? "

" Di simplemente buenas acciones "

" ¿Qué es lo que te cuelga del hombro? "

" Unos amuletos que hice yo misma... "

Ambos callaron al ver al señor Agreste pasar por la puerta. tenía sus ropas del mundo mágico (algo feas, admitía Marinette). Se sentó en frente de ellos a pesar de que la mesa fuera unos metros larga. A pesar de la distancia, de un gorila cambiante y una arpía en la sala, debía admitir que se sentía un tanto observada. Solo estar en la escena le daban ganas de buscar corriendo un portal hacia su casa.

" ¿Quien es ella, Adrien? " preguntó de una forma tan seria y tajante que pensó que había roto las servilletas de papel con su voz. Marinette se sentía espantada.

" Es mi prometida. Ya nos hemos dado el primer beso de cambio, así que... "

El señor se levantó y acercó para examinar su torpe persona a un paso solemne, cuyo sonido rebotaba en las demasiado blancas paredes. Le costaba respirar, siquiera tragar.

" Así que eres una bruja de amuletos... nunca pensé que fuera a ver una... hasta ese hace magia blanca "

" Disculpe...yo... "

" es aún aprendiz de Fu, y esta la primera que viene al mundo humano " interrumpió Adrien. Seguro que había leído en su rostro que quería admitir que era una torpe bruja. " Por eso esta un poco roja y asustada "

" Típico, no todas las personas son aptas para el sol. Y hay que decir que tu amiga es demasiado pálida "

" prometida "

" La sencillez de los amuletos podría traer un poco de magia a este París cuando os caseis aquí " Marinette se agarró a la mesa. ¿Casarse en el mundo humano?¿En qué lío le había metido el gato sarnoso? Marinette respiró profundo, intentando calmar los acelerados latidos del corazón " Pero no se quienes son sus padres... y esto puede ser un arrebato tuyo "

" he logrado romper un hechizo fallido de gato con un simple beso sincero, así que no diga que esto es un arrebato...¿por favor? " A medida que intentaba defender la mentira de Adrien, sentía más pesada la mirada del señor. Como si pesos de 100KG se transmitieran por telepatía. Cada vez era más difícil mentir.

" Ya podéis marcharos... no os querréis perder los fuegos artificiales de fin de fiesta "

Con aquellas palabras, el señor se marchó con sus dos secuaces. Cuando volvieron a estar los dos solos, Marinette se dejó caer en el sillón, completamente exhausta. Pasaron unos minutos antes de que pudiera mirar a su falso prometido a la cara y, otro tanto de minutos para poderle preguntar algo.

" ¿y ahora qué? "

" En navidades le diré que hemos roto y como te llevas el beso que rompió mi gato hechizo, no podré casarme jamás... pan comido "

" Eres todo un caso, gatito " dijo con tono de burla.

" Si en navidades me dice que vengas, te traigo y ves como hacer cosas buenas con magia blanca y como castigar a los malos con la clásica "

Se levantaron del sitio y bajaron al mausoleo del sótano para poder abrir el portal. Adrien le aclaro que realmente habían varios portales repartidos para la vuelta, que su padre las habilitaba con mucha paciencia porque cada ser mágico de París era un caso. Se iban a despedir, y seguramente hasta Navidad no lo vería. No era una festividad muy alabada en el París mágico, solo servía para dar dando bromas y auténticas barbaridades a los niños malos. Solo era una fecha más. La importante era Halloween y sabía que, si de verdad algo nuevo iba a pasar, solo sería en esa fecha.

" Hasta navidad "

" Espero que no "

No era una forma de despedirse que a ella le gustara. Se atrevió a acercarse al chico y darle un beso en la mejilla antes de saltar. Cerró los ojos con fuerza, implorando no sentir esas nauseas tan horribles. Nada más abrir los ojos vio que estaba en frente de la mansión del hechicero supremo, cerrada a cal y canto. Las calles del lado mágico de París seguían desiertas, por lo que podía seguir escuchando al DJ-Burbuja en la fiesta de los fantasmas. Los pintores errantes siquiera hacían un gesto cuando ella pasaba, en busca de Luka, pues la complejidad del Rococó los tenía encadenados al pincel por la eternidad y más allá.

Marinette no dejó de buscar hasta que llegó al mismo punto de la plaza donde la habían obligado a sentar. Luka estaba con su espantosa guitarra y aquellas horrendas notas, como si de una melodía melancólica se tratase. Gritó su nombre, y como en una de aquellas bonitas novelas románticas se tratase, salió corriendo en su encuentro. Él la abrazaba, un tanto extrañado.

" Estas cálida "

" ...El sol me ha podido "

Era uno de aquellos momentos en los que fácilmente podía haberlo besado o confesado, pero se calló. Marinette decidió no confesarse y seguir dejándose guiar por Luka hacia los lugares más horribles que componían la mágica París. No sabía si había sido efecto de su compañero de viaje por la París humana, el sol o la solemnidad y el poder que había visto en Gabriel Agreste (razones más que sólidas para no querer enfadarlo, lo veía capaz de convertirla en sapo), pero aun quería a Luka en la friendzone hasta que todo aquel embrollo gratuito estuviera solucionado.

Y no podía negar, que iba a echar de menos a aquel gatito.


End file.
